worlds_end_bookfandomcom-20200214-history
Helewys Fischbach II
Queen Helewys Fischbach II (nee Derwent; 1047-30 April 1083) was a Human woman and Queen consort of King Fendrel Fischbach. They had a single son, named Liam. Biography Early life Helewys was born into the noble House Derwent in 1047. The Derwents were extremely wealthy and powerful in the politics and economics of Cartham, and Helewys' own distant relative Seraphina Derwent had become the Queen consort to King Geoffrey Fischbach II. Helewys attended the prestigious Carthian Preparatory School in her youth, during which time she became acquainted with Prince Fendrel Fischbach. The Prince proposed marriage to Helewys twice, which she refused, demanding he prove his love. However, the death of Fendrel's father in 1064 necessitated a new ruler, and Fendrel took Helewys as his wife shortly before their coronation. Helewys and Fendrel had only one son, whom they named Liam, on March 4, 1068. Shortly after their son's birth, they brought him to Finn Woodall's Shoe Shop to have him fitted for his first pair of shoes. The Interracial Marriage Ban Helewys and her husband vehemently resisted the progressive reform sweeping the kingdom as a result of protests for halfling rights. The Interracial Marriage Ban was lifted by the Royal Council, a decree that the Purist Fendrel was reluctant to make public. When it became known to Helewys and her husband that the Peacebringer of prophecy was born many years ago and was walking the streets of Cartham City, Helewys was enraged. She was disgusted by the horde of young girls who gathered around the Royal Gate claiming to be the Peacebringer. When Heather Woodall was captured by the Crownguard, Helewys was apparently instrumental in locating her. However, upon seeing Zelda Kross, Heather's cousin, Helewys was immediately convinced that they had captured the wrong girl. Helewys was further enraged when the Council of Commons suggest that Prince Liam become betrothed to Zelda, introducing the Goddess' bloodline back into House Fischbach. She allowed her son to court the girl to sate the Council's requests, but made it abundantly clear to both Liam and Zelda that she disapproved of the match and, on one occasion, implied she meant to have Zelda killed. On April 30, 1083, Helewys, Fendrel and Liam had dinner with Zelda. During the dinner, Fendrel took Liam on a walk in the courtyard and demanded he set Zelda aside and stop with his foolishness. In turn, Helewys threatened Zelda. However, Helewys' wine had been poisoned, and she died shortly afterward. After her death, her son took Zelda as his Queen consort, disregarding his parents' wishes. Physical appearance Helewys had short, straight, dirty blonde hair and large, bright blue eyes. She was strikingly beautiful, with pale skin and a slender, graceful figure. She had a pretentious air about her. Her nose was curved and pointed upward. She dressed exclusively in fine silks and always wore her crown. Etymology Helewys is a medieval English form of the modern name Eloise, derived from the Old French name Héloïse, which is probably derived from the Germanic name Helewidis, composed of the elements "heil", meaning "hale, healthy", and "wid", meaning "wide". It is sometimes associated with the Greek word "helios", meaning "sun", or the name Louise, though there is not likely an etymological connection. Fischbach is a habitional name from a place called Fischbach, or a topographic name for someone living by a stream, "bach", noted for its fish "visch". Derwent derives from the Brythonic term "Derventio", meaning "valley thick with oaks".Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Married Individuals Category:Queens Category:Purists Category:Assassinated Individuals Category:1040s births Category:1083 deaths Category:House Fischbach Category:House Derwent